Naomi Nakashima
is a student from Kisaragi Academy's high school class 2-9, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and one of the main playable characters throughout the'' Corpse Party'' series. Personality Naomi is generally a bright and cheerful, if stubborn, teenage girl. A tomboy, she often feels the need to take charge of everything she is involved with, which usually causes her to butt heads with Satoshi Mochida. This behavior hides a more "girlish" side to her that enjoys shopping and grooming herself like other average girls her age, which shows itself whenever she plays with her friend Seiko Shinohara. She also tends to let her emotions control her actions: when stressed, she is prone to acting like a spoiled child who whines, complains, and lashes out at everyone around her. However, she is very self-aware of herself during such intervals, but has extreme difficulty stopping herself from acting in such an immature manner, which causes her to feel guilty whenever she regains control of herself. The time she spends in Heavenly Host Elementary School takes a major toll on her character, particularly after one of her immature outbursts sparks a chain of events that leads to Seiko's death. The immense guilt she feels immediately after Seiko's death causes her to become distraught to the point where she becomes detached from reality (she holds conversations with herself, partially mimicking Seiko's voice, acting if Seiko were still alive) and attempts to commit suicide. Thanks to her friends' intervention, Naomi is able to regain some degree of her old cheerful self, though it remains fettered by her lingering guilt towards causing Seiko's death, which makes her susceptible to darkening. Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' Naomi stays after school with her class during Kisaragi Academy's cultural festival to listen to Ayumi's ghost stories about Heavenly Host Elementary School. Ayumi decides to perform a "Sachiko Ever After" ceremony with her classmates to comfort Mayu over her upcoming school transfer, with Naomi placing her piece of the paper doll they had torn apart inside her student ID holder for safekeeping. Shortly after the ceremony, an earthquake occurs and opens a gaping hole in the floor that Naomi and her classmates fall through. She reawakens to discover that she and Seiko have been trapped inside the long-demolished Heavenly Host. The two search for a way out together, learning about Heavenly Host from the ghosts and documents inside the building, including the school's multidimensional nature and the series of kidnappings and murders that occurred in 1973. Seiko eventually brings her to the school's infirmary to mend her ankle, which she had sprained upon arriving at Heavenly Host. The two then hear Yuka's voice crying out for Satoshi. Seiko leaves Naomi to rest while she goes out to find Yuka. Shortly after Seiko leaves, a ghost traps Naomi inside the infirmary and attacks her, though Naomi is able to escape. Seiko returns, saying she was unable to find Yuka, and tries to comfort Naomi. However, Naomi cracks under the stress that she had accumulated while traveling the school and argues with Seiko, accusing her of not taking their situation seriously and complaining that their parents would surely be burdened with worry over their disappearance. She immediately becomes regretful over her behavior towards Seiko, but their fight causes the two to go their separate ways before she has a chance to apologize. Naomi's fear of being alone quickly sets in, causing her to become possessed by the malevolent spirits inside the school. While under their control, she finds Seiko and hangs her inside the girls' lavatory on the third floor of the school. She then wanders the school aimlessly before regaining her senses and, unaware of her actions while possessed, returns to the third floor lavatory where she is horrified to discover the hanged Seiko barely alive. Despite her efforts to save Seiko, Naomi is too late to keep her from suffocating to death. As she sits and stares in front of the lifeless Seiko, Naho confronts Naomi that Seiko may have died from the school. Confused with how the school can kill people, Naho explains the reason of how it can kill others. After the explanation, she tells her that she's the only living being in the nexus and will die alone and leaves. Naomi chases after her but stops by the stairs, only to get a call from her mother. Although she can hear her voice clearly, the mother can't and Naomi starts to hears a third party within the call crying for help in a ghastly voice and throws away her phone at the staircase. Attempting to pick it back up, she falls down the stairs and hurts her ankle again. She remembers a moment where Seiko tells her that she is strong but denies it and cries for Satoshi to help her. She is seen again on the same staircase but only as a mirage after Satoshi hears Seiko's voice tellling him to help Naomi for she is "on the verge of snapping." Satoshi finds Naomi in the girls' lavatory hanged within one of the stalls. Desperate to save her, he lifts her from his shoulders and unties to noose. After she is saved, Satoshi asks about Seiko's whereabouts. In response to that question, Naomi shows Seiko's hanged body that is next to the stall she was in. Satoshi suggests to get her body off the area and agrees. After a praying respect for Seiko, Naomi follows along side Satoshi but collapses at the bottom of the staircase because there weren't enough blood in her head due to her "attempted suicide". Satoshi decides to, with no knowledge of the vengeful spirit that lurked in the infirmary room, let her on one of the beds until she recovers and leaves in search for Yuka. After her recovery, she is found outside the infirmary and informs Satoshi that the room has a vengeful spirit and asks why he left her. She tells Satoshi about black mist that attacked her in the room, making Satoshi apologize for leaving her in danger. Eventually they leave for the ground floor and find an item shifting with the light in classroom 5-A. Satoshi leaves Naomi on the north side of the room as he circles around to the other side for Naomi to recieve the item which turns out to be the Custodian's Key. After leaving the classroom, Satoshi and Naomi proceed to the Custodian's room and unlock the door. Upon entering the room the light goes out as Naomi searches for the light switch and turns the light back on. Satoshi notices a video camera linked up to the tv in the room in and inserts the tape he found earlier into it but finds out there is no power. Also in the room is an article left by Kibiki which Satoshi and Naomi examine. The article itself goes into detail about Sachiko ,the events that happened 20 years ago and the mystery surrounding the case. After reading the article the room begins to shake violently as Satoshi and Naomi hold each other to stay safe however a wooden beam falls from the ceiling hitting Satoshi knocking him unconscious. After the earthquake, Naomi is thankful to Satoshi for protecting her even though she was scared that he could of been killed. Suddenly the tv in the room regains power and starts to play the Tape Satoshi inserted into the video camera earlier. The tape explains some information about the school as well as a possible way out however it is cut short. At that point Naomi and Satoshi leave the room. Upon leaving the room ,they find out that the school has undergone a change but before setting out they decide to explore the small area outside the Custodian's room. While searching, they encounter Ayumi and Yoshiki, Who they are both glad to see as the two group begin relaying information to each other. With the mention of Seiko's death, Naomi becomes upset again but not for very long as the conversation turns towards finding a way out which both groups have information on possible ways out and decide to get information before deciding on one, However as they depart Ayumi tells Naomi not too get too close to Satoshi ,Naomi suprised by the comment but says nothing back. Naomi heads with Satoshi to the second building, commenting on the walkway entrance being scary, while there they search for Yuka, who was left trapt there after Satoshi was forced into the closed space Naomi was in, on the way through to the stairwell they encounter Kurosaki's heavily flayed body along with Yuka's Shoes to the right of him near the door to the entrance. Satoshi becomes scared that something bad might have happened to his sister but Naomi reassures him that she is still alive and the two of them proceed to the stairwell. At the stairwell they find Morishige's Cell Phone on the ground with a saved conversation, cautious Satoshi warns Naomi about viewing it but her curiosity gets the better of her and the two of them find out that Morishige went insane upon learning of Mayu's death and proceeded to break and jump out of a window. Shocked by what they heard Satoshi suggests finding Yuka quickly and before they both leave, Satoshi picks up Morishige's cell phone. They explore the rest of the second building to no avail until they return to the entranceway and find Yuka hiding between the shoe racks near the front door. Satoshi and Naomi are relieved that Yuka is ok and well as Satoshi apologises to Yuka for leaving her alone for so long, when suddenly Yuka drops a Mini-Dv Tape from behind her back and it turns out to be the second part of the tape Satoshi picked up earlier and the three of them decide to head back to the Custodian's room to view the new Tape. The Second tape reveals a means to get out of the school however it also shows Kibiki in a state of terror as the sound of a Possesed Naho became louder in the background before Kibiki shouts in agony, Suddenly the Video cameras breaks and glass flies around the room , narrowly missing Yuka. Naomi and Satoshi realise that the Tape was set in the very room they are standing in and proceed to open the closet. As the tape showed, Kibiki's remains lied in the closet and upon closer examination of the room Naomi spots a hidden passageway at the very back of the room and the group enters. In the room is a single ladder, Naomi concerned about where it leads storms up the ladder without a second thought leaving Satoshi and Yuka behind. Naomi's concern was true as she finds herself coming out of the same cubicle in the girl's toilets, on the third floor in which Seiko died. Satoshi enters the room to find Naomi griefing over Seiko's death saying that she must of died hating her, while Satoshi tries to reassure her, Naomi refuses to believe him when suddenly Satoshi decides to pull Seiko's Phone out of his pocket and show Naomi the message Seiko was unable to send. Naomi realises Seiko didn't hate her and falls to the ground crying when Yuka enters the room and the three of them leave the toilets. Outside the toilets Yuka finds Another Tape however Satoshi reminds her that the video camera broke with the last tape so they would not be able to view it. They are all confident they would be able to get out of the school alive as long as they had their piece of charm paper unfortunately while searching her pockets Naomi realises that her Student ID, which contained her piece of charm paper, had fallen out somewhere along the way and she begins to worry near to the point of crying. Satoshi tells Naomi that they will help her find her Student ID but she starts to cry, however Satoshi and Yuka say if it came to it they would stay there with Naomi to make sure she wasn't alone which catches Naomi by suprise and thanks the two of them, just as Ayumi and Yoshiki arrive on the other end of the broken floor. The two groups share their information with one another, for Ayumi and Yoshiki they find out about Morishige's demise and about the rest of the tape research while Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka find about about Naho's Notebook and its missing pages. Also at this point Ayumi hands Naomi back her Student ID causing her to become calm. Before the conversation ends Ayumi hands Satoshi the Baby Statue as the groups spilt up again. Naomi heads with Satoshi and Yuka to the infirmary and place both the Marble Statue and the Baby Statue on the correct pedestal's causing the door to open, on the way into the infirmary Naomi and Yuka fall to the ground as their heads begin to hurt and Satoshi proceeds alone into the infirmary, only to come out a short time later and retrieve the two girls and head out of the hallway. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows We can play as Naomi in the first chapter of Book of Shadows. Power (Corpse Party PC-98) The main magic user in the group. As such, she has the highest MP. 'HP '''30 '''MP '''40 *'Psychic Wave 'Deals about 35 damage to an enemy *'Psychic Surge '''Deals about 70 damage to an enemy From PC to PSP Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party Category:Females Category:High school students Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Playable characters Category:Students Category:Playable characters in Book of Shadows